


The Jacket: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty finally found the perfect way to ask Annie to be his girlfriend. The jacket!
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Jacket: Annie & Ty one shot

Ty was lying on his bed thinking about everything that happened in the last few weeks the biggest thing being the car accident that almost took the lives of his younger brother Kyle and Annie, the most important girl in his life. His mom and sister were excluded. The accident made Tyler realize that he indeed had feelings for Annie. He had for quite some time but was in denial about them. That was why he dated CeCe as a distraction. He wasn’t looking for anything serious. 

But that night he realized that he couldn’t run from his feelings anymore. The thought of losing Annie became his worst nightmare so when he had the chance to tell Annie how he felt, he didn’t waste another second running from her and his feelings. Since he came clean, Ty and Annie had been inseparable. When Ty wasn’t at baseball practice he was visiting Annie at Sullivan’s where he’d do his homework. When they weren’t at the restaurant together they were at each other’s houses attached at the hip. Where Ty was he had Annie right along side of him. Dana Sue and Maddie both expressed their concerns about Ty and Annie dating but there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

Ty’s phone went off as he was lost in his thoughts thinking about no one other than his Annabelle. They weren’t officially in a relationship yet. They didn’t have a label for it. Neither one seemed to care. Ty wanted to ask Annie to be his girlfriend but wasn’t sure how to do it. Ty looked at his phone and couldn’t help but smile. It was a text from Annie, it read, “Hey! I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you today. I miss you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ty quickly responded back, “Hi gorgeous! It’s alright. We’ve got all the time in the world. I’ve missed you more. I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Sweet dreams!” 

Ty woke up with the realization of how he was going to ask Annabelle Sullivan to officially be his girlfriend. Everyone kept asking him when and how he was going to ask but he always avoided answering because he had no idea how. Now that he knew how he wasn’t going to tell them because he didn’t trust them not to let it slip. He hurried up and got dressed before grabbing his backpack, baseball gear and his jean jacket making his way down stairs.

Ty jumped in the car making his way over to Annie’s to pick her up for school. He was about to text that he just pulled up when he saw Annie walking out the front door. “Good morning!” Ty said not missing a beat as Annie got in. 

“Morning Ty.” Annie said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

“Are you ready?”

“I should be asking you that question. Tonight’s the big state game! You’re gonna do great.” Annie smiled as she was extremely proud of him. There was no better person to lead the bulldogs to victory in state. Everyone else would soon know what Annie already knew.

“As long as you’re there I can do anything.” Ty said as he reached for her hand. He couldn’t help it he needed her touch. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Nothing’s going to stop me from being there. You’re gonna wish I had stayed home, Townsend.” Annie teased as she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Are you threatening to embarrass me? If so, that’s not gonna bother me one bit.” 

“So you say but I don’t think you realize what I’m capable of.”

“I guess I’ll find out tonight won’t I?” 

“Indeed.” Annie chuckled as she noticed that they were already at school.

The school day had flown by pretty fast as Annie didn’t get to see much of Ty throughout the day. When she did see him it was either in the hallway as she was heading to her next class or for a split second at lunch. Now it was time for the big state game. Annie volunteered to take pictures for the newspaper which it gave her an excuse to see Ty. 

Annie was making sure that the settings on her camera were all set as the guys started making their way from the locker room to the dugout. She watched them as she didn’t see Ty so she looked back over towards the locker room area seeing him just standing back from everyone. She made her way over to him. 

“You okay, Ty?” Annie asked as she could see that he was indeed nervous.

“Yeah. There’s just a lot riding on this game. I can’t screw this up.”

“You’re gonna be great. Remember that you’re not the only one on the team. You win as a team, you lose as a team. There’s no I in team last time I checked. No matter what happens I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Annie! I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Ty said as he pulled in for a hug before kissing her cheek.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you scared we’ll get caught?” Annie said as Ty pulled her closer to him.

“I don’t care.” Ty said as he kissed her cheek again.

“We aren’t even official yet.” Annie chuckled as she pulled out of their embrace.

“I know. I know. I just haven’t found the right moment to ask. Everyone keeps pestering me.”

“You know I don’t need some big grand gesture.”

“I know. I better get out there. I’ll see you after the game.”

“You bet! Go show em what you got. Not matter what happens I’ll always be proud of you.” 

“Thank you. I’ll see you!” Ty smiled at his girl before he made his way into the dugout with the rest of the bulldogs.

This was it, this was everything Ty had worked so hard for. He was one out from leading the Serenity Bulldogs to victory. Annie watched from the sidelines as Ty’s family was up in the stands. The crowd was the loudest they’ve been all night. “Strike one.” said the home plate umpire. 

Ty took a deep breath as he reset himself to deliver the next pitch. Ty looked over to see Annie watching him. He smiled knowing that with her by his side he could do anything. He delivered the next pitch in the at bat. “Strike two.” called out by the umpire. 

One more out. That’s all that stood between Ty and the bulldogs from victory. As Annie stood over on the sidelines she couldn’t help but feel nervous and she wasn’t the one out there pitching in the biggest game of the year. She watched the boy she likes maybe even loves get ready to throw his next pitch. Annie held her breath as Ty delivered the next pitch. “Strike three.” yelled out the umpire.

Ty Townsend had led the team to victory. Annie watched as everyone lost it. The guys on the field. The crowd. Everyone had lost their dang minds. She captured some of best moments of night as she watched Ty celebrate with everyone. Hell, even Jackson seemed to be getting along with Ty. Annie never thought she’d see that happen. 

Everyone slowly made their way off the field and back in the locker room. Ty’s family was still congratulating him. Soon they left allowing Ty to head to the locker room. Ty didn’t see Annie standing there. “Hey Townsend! Great game #17.” Annie yelled causing him to turn around.

“Hi!!! I was wondering where you were hiding.” Ty said as he and Annie both made their way to each other. 

“I wasn’t hiding. I was observing. I got some pretty great shots. I’ll have to show you later.”

“I’d like that very much!” Ty smiled he knew this was the perfect moment to ask Annie to be his girlfriend. “Can you wait here? I’ll be right back.” 

“Sure.” Annie said as Ty ran towards the locker room.

Once Ty entered the locker room he noticed that basically everyone had left except for Gabe. He ran over to the locker where his stuff was including the jacket. Gabe kept his eyes on Ty. “Dude, what are you doing?”

“This is it, man. I’m gonna ask Annie to be my girlfriend.” Ty said as he could hardly contain his excitement.

“Dude. You need to shower first. I can tell you right now that if I were Annie I wouldn’t be accepting your proposal to be your girlfriend. Trust me Ty. You’ll thank me in the end.” 

Ty sniffed his uniform as he realized Gabe was right. “Alright you’re right. I really need to listen to you more often.” Ty said as he ran to the showers.

“As you should. I’m always right. I’ll see you at Sullivan’s for the celebration.” Gabe yelled before making his way out of the locker room leaving Ty alone.

Ty hurried and got dressed while throwing his dirty uniform into the duffle bag. He grabbed his stuff including his jacket. The jacket. Ty made his way outside to his Annie. Ty saw her standing right where he left her. He quietly made his way over to where she stood. He set down everything aside from the jacket. “Hey!” Ty said as he wrapped his arms around Annie’s waist while resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Hey you!” Annie said as she repositioned herself trying not to disrupt their embrace. “You ready to go?” 

“In a second, there’s one last thing I need to do. Then we can go.” Ty smiled as he knew this was the perfect moment. “Annabelle Lenore, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?” 

“Yes yes a million yes. I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Annie said as she peppered his lips with a million kisses.

“Since you said yes, I think this now belongs to you.” Ty chuckled as he held up his jacket. 

“The jacket.” Annie said as she thought about how the jacket had been with them from the start of things. “You know this is cheesy, Ty.” Annie giggled as she hugged him.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet. This jacket has been a very pivotal part of how we got to this point. I remember the night you got drunk in the gym after the fundraiser, I was trying to get you home when you threw up and I took the sleeve and wiped your mouth.” Ty smiled as he thought back to that night when they first kissed.

“Okay that was very sweet of you but that was also disgusting. That was also the night I kissed you. I was such an idiot. I still can’t believe I did that.”

“I’m glad you did otherwise we probably wouldn’t be here. Oh, the jacket also made in appearance at the mock trial when I let you borrow it. I gotta say you made a very cute boy.”

“Shut up! That was so embrassing. I still can’t believe I had to be a boy. I could kill Kyle.”

“Trust me, I talked to him later that night and I told him that it was wrong of him to leave us all hanging and to put you in that position.”

“I was so disappointed that day when I gave you back the jacket.” Annie blushed as she felt Ty wrap his arms around her waist.

“Well, now it belongs to you.” Ty smiled as he spun her around in their embrace so Annie was now facing him. “Here, you should put it on.” He said as he starting to put his jacket on Annie. 

Annie couldn’t believe it she was officially dating star baseball player, Tyler Townsend. Yes, he was a baseball player to most of the people of Serenity. But to Annie he was her best friend. Her boyfriend. Her everything. 

“I love you so much.” Annie confessed as she never told him that she loves him. “I realize it may be a little soon for those words but I can’t help how I feel. I’m not expecting you to say anything back.” 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered. There’s nothing wrong with being honest with how you feel. The truth is I love you too. I think I’ve always loved you but I was just too scared to admit it. But I’m done holding back how I feel. I’m madly in love with you Annabelle.” Ty said as wrapped his arms around Annie even tighter than before pulling her into a kiss. 

“I could get used to this.” Annie admitted as she rested her forehead against Ty’s.

“Same. We should get going to the celebration at Sullivan’s. They’re all probably thinking something bad happened.” Ty said as he put his hand on the small of Annie’s back as they walked to pick up his stuff before making their way to his car.

Soon everyone in Serenity would know that Ty and Annie were officially dating. It felt as if a ton of weight have been lifted of their shoulders. There would be no more having to act like they weren’t more than friends. All was right for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
